


Birthday Girl

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: happy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: A common celebration for a not so common family.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutiesofcare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutiesofcare/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEA, I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this :') I hope your birthday is amazing!! Everyone is legally required to say happy birthday.

**ALDERAAN**

**3 BBY**

" _Leia! Leia, it's time to get up!_ " 

The Alderaanian princess woke up with a start, eyes still closed as she called: "One moment, papa!" She let out a big yawn, stretching her arms big above her head. This was unlike her parents to allow her to sleep in for so long, WA-2V usually burst into her room with such elegance beyond a droid and talked loudly that she was Leia's alarm. Yet the princess turned her eyes to the baby blue curtains and found the sun peaking through, it wasn't just peaking at the bottom but it scaled the large window across her room. She couldn't help but let out a groan, she knew as well as anyone that she would be in for it once she made it downstairs-- blasted 2V probably talking with other droids in the palace. 

She placed her foot down on the floor and stretched yet again. Another day full of princess duties, smiles at senators that visited, waves at the caring citizens who owned her heart. That part probably had to be Leia's favorite part of the day, the citizens talking softly to her on how the government could help them in other ways and she'd gladly agree-- telling them that she was there to help and Alderaan was there for its people. She would keep to her promise and report any and all request or question she had gotten from the people to her parents, who would take the time to listen. Leia supposed other people would grow tired of this work but she basked in it, she enjoyed every moment no matter how long and how frustrating it could be. 

Leia pulled out an elegant blue dress from her wardrobe, the velvet felt smooth under her fingers and the purple stitched designs made her grateful for the art of Alderaan. She directed her attention towards the mirror where it put on display her...less than beautiful hair that stuck up in all sorts of directions, the frizz sticking up in the air as if a magnet was above her head. She brushed it down with a silver brush she had gotten many rotations ago, grinning at herself in the mirror. Leia slipped on her blue shoes and ran out of her room, hoping to attend breakfast before her parents finished. 

"Oh my!" 2V exclaimed, jumping back from her master. "Princess Leia, I thought we have discussed you running a muck these halls?"

"Can't talk right now, 2V, late for breakfast!" Leia spun out of her droid's way and sprinted down the never ending hall, taking two fistfuls of his dress and rushing faster. If she was late then she would have to eat alone while her father and mother prepared for the day, then she would have to eat in silence and she found silence rather dull. 

She came to a stop outside of the dining room. Smoothing down her dress and her hair, she straightened her back and entered the room. Leia was quick to notice that her aunts were there, letting a mental groan fill her mind as she walked to her seat and took it. Her aunts loved to pester with things that were beyond her years, when she would get married and when she would grow old enough to be queen. Leia _hated_ thinking about a future husband possibly even more than she hated hearing Emperor Palpatine's droning voice. 

Her eldest aunt, Tia, let out an indignant huff. "You think she'd be up before the sun." 

Celly rolled her eyes, "Who cares, Tia." She turned her attention to Leia who watched her aunts flatly. "We are glad to see you, dear. Oh! And happy birthday!" 

_'Happy birthday? Oh my-- it's my birthday!_ ' How could she forget a day like this? She was one year older and didn't feel all that different, yet in her aunts eyes she was sure they saw a girl closer to the age to be wedded. 

She smiled at Celly softly. "Thank you, Celly." 

Breha gestured at her daughter. "That's why _we_ let you sleep in today, Leia, I suppose you don't mind?" She asked, shooting Tia a look as if answering an age old question. 

Leia shrugged. "I don't think we need to do anything special today--"

"Oh, nonsense!" Bail waved a hand, looking luminous at his place at the table. He grinned at his daughter. Bail Organa always liked to treat Leia, especially on her brithday it was full of various conversations and little presents throughout the day until dinner came and they had Leia's favorite meal, then a big reveal of her final present. This year Leia just wanted to spend her birthday with everyone, nothing too big, but she didn't want to break her father's heart. "This will be a better birthday than the last." He promised.

"I'm sure." Leia said softly. 

The rest of the breakfast was filled with short conversations and snide remarks from Aunt Tia that most definitely went ignored. Bail and her aunts disappeared from the dining room which gave Leia the chance to slump in her chair, thanking the Force that they were gone. 

"Oh, they can be so dreadful." Breha said softly, shaking her head. Leia laughed softly at her mother's words, covering her mouth and blushing once Breha raised her eyebrows. The queen rose from her seat and started to make her exit, her hand twirling as if calling Leia to her side. The princess joined her side and clasped her hands behind her back, watching her mother with glittering brown eyes, interest and confusion clouding her mind as she wondered where her mother was leading her. 

The throne room doors were looming and had beautiful art on the front of them, they opened to reveal an even more beautiful throne room. Breha and Leia didn't hesitate to continue to the thrones because they've seen the art every day for years. The princess came to a stop as Breha took her place at her throne, smiling softly at her daughter. 

"I thought about all the presents I could give you on your 16th birthday, Leia, all of them not as extravagant as your father's." Both of them laughed softly and Breha lifted her chin. "You've made me incredibly proud and extremely grateful to have such a wonderful daughter. You've never asked for much, only our unconditional love. Yet I seem to remember one thing you've been rather curious about. The senatorial spot in our government."

Leia's eyes widened. "Mama?" 

Breha grinned. "It'll take some time to learn the ropes but I don't think there is anyone else who could take that title. You care deeply for your people and are beyond generous, wiser beyond your years. You'll make an amazing senator and, some day, an amazing queen." She opened her arms which Leia filled immediately. "I love you, Leia."

Leia closed her eyes, tears escaping. "I love you mama." 

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Kudos and reviews very much appreciated.


End file.
